100 Beats Per Second
by GlassHopper
Summary: Dabi finds his little brothers name on the League of Villains kill list with two other class 1-A UA students. Dabi or Touya Todoroki is not okay with his brother being harmed. During the battle to kill the three students. Shoto is gravely injured, Dabi takes his little brother away from the fight before they can finish him off. Shoto is taken back to Dabi's apartment but not let go
1. Chapter 1

24h Later

Shoto woke up in confusion, he tried to open his eyes but his eyelids seemed too heavy. He could start to feel his surroundings, then the pain came. The constant thump, thump, thump was making his body radiate with pain. He could finally open his eyes, he looked up and saw Dabi from the league of villains, his black hair and scars were unmistakable. Panic set in, he tried to struggle but his vision became blurred. He could hear something mumbled to him before he fell back into unconsciousness.

24h Earlier

Dabi walked with the rest of the league of villains to the meet up point. From inside sources thanks to Toga, they knew where UA was going to be training outside of the school grounds. To be honest, Dabi thought it was the stupidest thing for the school to plan another field trip after the last time. And this time, the league of villains wasn't messing around.

Since they successfully found that no students will be traitors to their heroic lifestyle, there was only one other road to take. It's better to pick them off now when their young, rather than actual threats when their older. The kill list consisted of three students: Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki.

The only problem Dabi had with this list was he had a hard time accepting that his brother would be murdered tonight. So there's only one thing Dabi or Touya could do, not let his brother be killed. Dabi's heart throbbed at the thought of his brother being killed. Little Shoto, his baby brother, the guilt from leaving Shoto killed him. Dabi brought his mind back to the task at hand, no time to think about that now.

The league arrived at the training grounds, it was a cut off area in the centre of the city. The principal thought thi way if they needed help there were many heroes around to protect the students. There was a large walled barrier between the students and villains. It was past 3:00, so the students would be sleeping. The villains entered with the help of Kiroguri's warp gate. The villains attack the main building where the students slept. Heroes immediately coming out to defend their students.

Dabi ran into the building looking for Shoto, he needed to find him before anyone else did. He looked out one of the windows to the mess below. Explosions were going off everywhere, Nomu's were attacking heroes, students running around. Wait students running around?! Dabi realized the students must have found a way out of the windows to the battle ground below. "What self sacrificing little idiots" Dabi thought.

He started looking around at the heads below. A head of white and red hair stuck out like a sore thumb. He was battling four of the lower level villains. "What a little fucking shit." Dabi mumbled to himself as he ran through the corridors and out onto the battlefield. He ran to find Shoto, pleading to himself that Shoto is okay. He looked around, he could see Shoto's classmates getting injured. This was not a fight like last time, the villains might actually take over this one.

Dabi looked up just in time to see his little brother get stabbed through the back. Shoto was extremely overwhelmed, with a look of intense pain he collapsed. Twice looked at him as well as Toga, they smiled. Standing over Shoto, as a sign of victory. It wouldn't be long until he bled out, especially with his various other injuries. Dabi's heart broke, fear laced through his veins. The pain on his baby brothers face hurt him deeply. It made him remember when his father beat Shoto until he couldn't scream anymore.

Dabi ran towards Shoto, he pushed Twice and Toga aside.

"It's okay, you two relax. I have some bad blood with Endeavour, I think I want him to watch me torture his son to death instead. You know killing two birds with one stone."

Toga looked happy and responded "Sure Dabi, you have fun. I need to go find my love Midoriya before he's murdered tonight. C'mon Twice let's go have some fun!" She skipped off into the rest of the battle and Twice followed.

Dabi looked down at his brother with a pained expression. He could hear the blonde spikey haired kid screaming his brothers name. He had to be fast. He scooped Shoto off the group and into his arms. His brother made a pained whine that made his heart clench.

"Shhhh Shoto it's okay."

He carried his injured brother into the night, hoping to get to his apartment in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoping that Shoto was unconscious from the pain, he sat on the side of the bed and began to turn Shoto onto his back. He heard a sharp whimper come from the boy, well I guess that means he's not unconscious Dabi thought. Once Shoto was on his back he began to peel the bloody bandage off.

"Please stop." Shoto whimpered.

"I know it hurts, but we have to get the bandage off, I need to clean it."

Dabi got the bandages off after a lot of whimpering. He began to clean the area, he knew it would hurt Shoto like hell.

Shoto let out cries, as his tears soaked into Dabi's pillow. Dabi's heart hurt, it pained him to know he was the cause of his baby brothers pain.

"Shhhh Shoto, I know it hurts, it'll be over soon."

Shoto's breathing was getting harsher, he needed to end this soon. He's not sure how much more he can take of his brothers pain.

"Hey hey hey, breathe Shoto breathe. Okay Shoto, I need you to calm down."

Dabi hasn't felt like crying in years. His brother is making him weak again. His eyes are watering making the process of cleaning his brothers wounds harder.

Once Shoto's breathing was under control he began again. The minutes went by so slow, the whimpers his baby brothers was making were killing him.

Finally he finished and began wrapping the bandages again. He turned Shoto back onto his stomach, swearing that he'd check on the more minor injuries tomorrow. That was more than enough for today. Shoto's eyes were glazed with pain, sweat covered his body. Dabi took out a wet cloth and began wiping him down.

After he was finished he sat on the edge of the bed while Shoto slept. He promised himself to never leave his baby brother alone ever again. He grimaced at all the things their father has done to Shoto while he wasn't there to protect him. He could tell it was bad from the scars on his pale skin. It made him sick that someone could hurt Shoto like that.

The next morning Shoto woke up in the same bed. He felt stronger than he did yesterday, but not strong enough to take a risk at getting up. Shoto's stomach grumbled and he realised he had to go to the washroom. He's not even sure how many days he's been here.

He couldn't really do much about it. He's practically useless at the moment and not strong enough to use his quirk, which would be any help anyway.

He was taken out of his thoughts when a figure walked into the room. It looks like he's carrying food on a tray, but he's not sure if he can trust it.

"Morning, awake from your full day nap?"

Shoto stared at the bed sheets in silence.

"Listen kid. I brought you food, eat it or die, I don't care."

"I can't trust you."

"I never said you should, I don't want you dead. Now eat, before I shove it down your throat."

Dabi watched while Shoto tried to spoon up the liquid, his hand was too shaky and he dropped it, back into the soup.

"Great. Do I have to feed you like a child now too."

"No, leave me alone."

"Open your fucking mouth kid, I'm only doing this once."

Shoto resentfully opened his mouth, letting the villain feed him. After a few spoonfuls.

"I'm full."

"No you're not. Eat you're not going to get better. Little brat."

He ate a bit more then stopped opening his mouth, Dabi gave up and brought the dish downstairs. He forgot, the kid probably had to go to the washroom, shit. He walked back up the stairs.

"Alright I don't want you pissing yourself so you're going to the washroom before I leave. And we don't want another episode like yesterday so I'm bringing you there."

"No, I can walk myself."

"Fine, let me see it." Gesturing to the room.

Shoto sat up and leaned on the edge of the bed. His painting was heavy and shallow. Maybe this was a bad idea Dabi thought. Shoto quickly stood on his feet then fell towards the ground. Dabi caught him, picking him up into him arms. Seeing the pained looked on his brothers face made him regret telling him to try.

Shoto put up no resistance and let Dabi carry him down the stairs and into the washroom. He set him down on the toilet and left.

"Tell me when you're done."

Shoto stayed quiet.

A few minutes later, Dabi heard "I'm done" and he entered the washroom. Shoto looked read to pass out. He scooped him up into his arms, Shoto rested his face on Dabi's chest. Dabi laid Shoto on the bed and tucked him under the covers. His brother was already asleep when he started petting his hair, pulling it out of his face.

Dabi realised the time and left Shoto to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

"Shoto I know you're not going to like this but it has to be done."

Shoto hid in under the covers in his bed while hearing the sound of distant water running in the house.

"Your cuts need to be washed, your stab wound has closed and is beginning to scar. We don't want you dying from an infection now do we."

Dabi went to the side of the bed and pulled the covers off his little brother.

"Get away from me!"

It was a struggle to grab Shoto, he was squirming which wasn't helping his injuries.

Dabi jumped on the bed and tackled his brother. Holding Shoto in his arms as he squirmed and thrashed.

Shoto gasped, he must have moved an injury too fast Dabi thought. Not like Shoto was very fast anyway, he was too injured and tired. The kid just needed to recover before fighting back.

Dabi whispered in Shoto's ear "I know bathing sounds awful, but it will be over soon. We'll go slow and if you want be to stop we'll take a break okay?"

Shoto hummed in reply.

Dabi moved Shoto around in his arms so he was carrying him bridal style. Then lifted him off the bed and down the stairs. Shoto made no struggle on the way to the bathroom.

"Alright let's strip you to your boxers, then we can start."

Shoto took off his brothers spare sweats that were way too long for him. Then began moving his shirt over his head but gasped.

"Hey, let me do that for you."

Dabi raised the shirt over his head, revealing more of the bandages that covered his brothers body.

"Alright, it's all yours step in Shoto."

Shoto stood in the tub and sat down, there wasn't much in terms of injures on his lower half. He sat in the water, not wanting to go any further into the water.

"Little bitch, get under."

Shoto just sat looking at the water around him. Before Dabi grabbed him by the chest and back and pushed him under.

"Ahhhh" Shoto screamed and thrashed. "No more please stop!"

Dabi lifted Shoto out of the water into his arms. Shoto whimpered and shook while shoving his face into Dabi's chest.

"Shhh I know Shoto, it'll be over soon. We need to do this, or else you're going to be more hurt." Dabi softly said into Shoto's ear.

Once Shoto had stopped shaking he started to lower his brother back into the water. He started to whimper and cry, tears streamed down his face. Shoto clenched his teeth trying his best not to cry out again.

Dabi heart felt like cracking, seeing his baby brother cry made him want to burn the apartment building down. He never wanted to see his brother hurt like this again, it made his blood boil.

Shoto let out more cries, nothing hurt more than his brother crying. Knowing that he was in pain and suffering made Dabi's eyes water. He blinked a few times and focused more on bathing Shoto.

The bandages come off easier now that he was in the water. He peeled them off his brothers skin as he was shaking.

10 more minutes of torture went by and Dabi was satisfied that the cuts wouldn't get infected anymore.

He picked his shaking brother out of the bath and set him on the edge while towelling him off. Shoto seemed very out of it, he was shaking and his eyes were glazed over.

Once he was dry he carried him back to his room and set him on a chair in one of the corners.

"Shoto I need you to change okay."

He nodded with glassy eyes. And Dabi left the room.

Dabi came back in 10 minutes later with fresh bandages and ointments. Shoto sat on the chair with new boxers and sweats looking just about ready to pass out. Shoto stood up and Dabi guided him to the bed. He began wrapping the fresh bandages around his brother. When he was done he let Shoto be and started making dinner.


End file.
